


Бульварный роман

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, BUCKY IS JEALOUS, Bottom!Bucky, Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Identity Porn, Kissing, M/M, Natasha gets shit done, No Angst, Rough Sex, Scars, Steve is jealous, steve knows bucky’s body better than his own, top!steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: На костюмированном балу Стив встречает таинственного незнакомца, однако незнакомец ли тот? Параметры их задания, может быть, и изменились, но они все равно справятся со своей работой.





	Бульварный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625259) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



Стив передернулся.

— Расслабься, Роджерс, — пробормотала Наташа, коснувшись его уха алыми губами и демонстративно прижавшись пышным бюстом к его руке. — Ты только вызовешь в нем еще больше подозрений своим дерганьем.

— Он пялится на нас уже двадцать минут, — ответил Стив, чувствуя по боли в челюсти, что его улыбка выглядит неестественно натянутой.

— Двадцать две, — поправил от бара Клинт.

— И он только что тебя засек, куриная голова, — рявкнул Тони.

— Что? — пискнул Клинт. — Никто меня не засекал.

— Смотрел прямо на тебя десять секунд, — заспорил Тони. — Прямо взглядом облизал. Ставлю десятку, что он засек на тебе оружие.

— Черт побери, — проворчал Клинт.

— Серьезно, нам надо что-то с этим сделать, — сказал Стив Наташе. — У нас всего один шанс.

— Ты командир группы, — Наташа так улыбнулась ему, что у Стива бы поджались пальцы на ногах, если бы он знал ее хуже. Она просто отыгрывала их роль сладкой парочки для парня, который грозил сорвать им операцию, если они как-то его не отвлекут.

— Ты эксперт по проникновению, — возразил Стив.

Она помычала, довольная и позабавленная его комментарием.

— Признаешь, что не в состоянии справиться с проблемой? — Она добавила своему голосу урчащих ноток, от звука которых к ним повернулось как минимум двое стоявших рядом мужчин с откровенным интересом в глазах. Стив положил ладонь ей на спину и постарался придать своему взгляду максимальную степень суровости, однако это натолкнуло его на идею. Возможно, идея была ужасной, но чем черт не шутит — на них уже пялились.

Он крепче сжал ее талию, не объясняя свою задумку, потому что Наташа была лучшей и потому что ему были нужны чистые эмоции, не поблекшие после тактического обсуждения плана.

В отличие от Наташи он в этом деле не был особо хорош. Дорогие костюмы, замысловатые маски, ошеломляюще выглядящие женщины… Его это все отвлекало. Его внутренний художник не мог не оценивать цвета и фактуры карнавала, дорогие платья, превращавшие женщин в фей и принцесс. Ему не терпелось сесть и нарисовать их вместо того, чтобы заниматься работой. Он не мог избавиться от сожаления, не мог сосредоточиться на задании. В кои-то веки его личные интересы казались более важными, чем кража потенциально опасных документов из сейфа. И за ним с тревожащим вниманием наблюдал громила, которого он видел только краем глаза.

Опустив голову, Стив указательным пальцем приподнял наташин подбородок, встречаясь с ней взглядом, прежде чем воплотить свой план. Ее оливково-зеленые глаза смеялись над ним, она уже поняла его мысль и подалась ему навстречу, мягкая и манящая. Целуя ее, Стив напомнил себе, что в Наташе ничего мягкого не было. Она подтвердила это, укусив его.

— Неа, — протянул Клинт. — Он так и смотрит на вас.

Стив сильнее прижал Наташу к стене, старательнее вкладываясь в поцелуй.

— Неа, — повторил Клинт. — Открыто пялится.

Наташины ладони вцепились в него, страстно выдергивая из-за пояса аккуратно заправленную рубашку.

— Я ловлю какой-то идущий от него сигнал, что-то похожее на передатчик, — вставил Тони. — Капитально зашифрованный. Это не просто гость.

Стив почувствовал, как его щеки заливает краска. Он знал, что это была игра, предназначенная заставить незнакомца перестать на них смотреть, но его все-таки обнимала красивая женщина, которая еще и стонала. Громко.

— О, он только что подвинулся, чтобы лучше вас видеть, — пробормотал Клинт с напряженным весельем в голосе.

— Отличная работа, королева шпионов! — воскликнул Тони. — Он только сильнее заинтересовался.

Закрыв глаза, Стив представил, что Наташа не была Наташей, и опустил руку ей на бедро. Запустив пальцы в разрез ее платья, он повел ладонью вверх. Мгновение спустя она схватила его за запястье и дернула в сторону двери на балкон.

— И нам удалось обмануть всех, кроме этого парня, — прорычал Тони. — Который даже не входит в список приглашенных, или я не могу его найти. Черт бы побрал эту проклятую маску, она сбивает с толку все мои программы, распознающие лица.

Тони продолжал злобно бормотать о блестках, перьях и их мерзком союзе, но Стив перестал обращать на него внимание. Дверь на балкон открылась, и в легкие Стива ворвался свежий прохладный воздух. Он вытер рот ладонью.

— Да ладно тебе, Роджерс, — вкрадчиво произнесла Наташа. — Я не ядовитая.

— Я никогда в жизни столько времени не целовал женщину. Я очень несчастен.

Наташа радостно рассмеялась.

— Я никогда не перестану удивляться, что мир не знает, насколько голубым оказался Капитан Америка.

— Тони-подросток скорбит от неимения этой информации, — сказал Тони. — Хотя, если Пеппер меня когда-нибудь бросит…

— Это угроза, Старк? — спросил Стив. Наташа между тем толкнула его к дальней от окон стене. Если их таинственный друг захочет продолжить наблюдение, ему придется присоединиться к ним снаружи.

— Кто, черт возьми, этот чувак? — пробормотал Клинт.

— Заноза в заднице, — ворчливо отозвался Тони.

Стив повернулся посмотреть через стеклянные двери, стараясь встать так, чтобы полностью закрыть Наташу своим телом. Парень стоял прямо на линии его взгляда, хотя сейчас Стив впервые по-настоящему смотрел на него.

Он не был таким большим, как это звучало в словах Тони, может быть, ростом с самого Стива, широким в плечах и груди; покрой его костюма намекал на хорошо проработанную мускулатуру. Длинные темные волосы были собраны в гладкий пучок на затылке. Костюм черного цвета расцвечивали дерзко-красные блестки на манжетах и плечах, и он дополнялся такой же красной маской из перьев.

Это должно было выглядеть смехотворно, однако в неподвижности этого человека было что-то пугающее. Вокруг него двигались люди, смеясь и танцуя, но сам он застыл как статуя, повернув голову к балконной двери, за которой скрывался Стив. Он словно даже не дышал, на его голове не шевелился ни единый волосок. Хищник, выслеживающий добычу. Он излучал такую сосредоточенность, что Стив не мог заподозрить в ним очередного политика, пришедшего повеселиться и расширить круг знакомств.

Через маленькие прорези для глаз в красной полумаске Стив мог разглядеть, что глаза незнакомца были светло-серыми. Единственное, что было видно хорошо, это широкие мягкие губы, намного привлекательнее, чем Стив был готов признать, и волевой подбородок.

— Если у тебя встанет на парня, который в одиночку способен уничтожить наше прикрытие, я тебя кастрирую, Роджерс, — со сладчайшей улыбкой пробормотала Наташа.

— Заткнись, — проворчал Стив. — Мы здесь застряли, но его внимание привязано к нам, поэтому, Клинт…

— Нет, — произнес Клинт.

— Работай.

— Вот черт, — проворчал Клинт. — Я в прошлый раз застрял в вентиляции.

Мужчина как по подсказке повернул голову, медленно, демонстративно глядя в сторону зависшего у бара Клинта. Затем сунул руку в карман и достал тонкий черный телефон. Провел большим пальцем по экрану, заставив его засветиться, повернулся обратно и посмотрел на Стива через стеклянную дверь. Однако он не мог видеть Стива с этого угла. Не мог знать, что Стив отправил Клинта выполнять работу Наташи.

Только если он их не слышал.

Черт.

— Клинт, замри, — сказала Наташа, что-то углядев в выражении лица Стива.

— Да, босс, — трезво отозвался Клинт.

Мужчина улыбнулся, изогнув полные губы, заблокировал телефон и положил его обратно в карман.

— Ладно, — осторожно произнес Стив. — У тебя над нами явное преимущество.

— У кого над нами что? — начал было Тони, но его перебил гортанный смешок.

— Можешь звать меня Джеймсом, Капитан.

Стив вздрогнул от посыпавшихся из наушника ругательств Тони, уловил обрывок «хакнул чертовы коммы», и на этом тот, к счастью, отключился. Наташа издала странное шипение, но расслабилась.

— Давно не виделись, Наталья.

Стив бросил на подругу и коллегу долгий вопросительный взгляд, но в ответ та только передернула плечами.

— Недостаточно долго, — со вздохом ответила Наташа. — Джеймс, слушай, мы тут очень заняты, если не возражаешь…

— С чего бы я стал облегчать тебе работу? — спросил Джеймс, качнув бокалом шампанского и с такой уверенностью глядя в сторону Стива, что можно было поверить, что они смотрят друг на друга, пусть это и было невозможным.

— Из-за профессиональной вежливости? — на пробу предложила Наташа, но, судя по голосу, сама себе не верила.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Я не особо вежливый человек, — донесся его ответ. — Но я открыт для переговоров.

— Серьезно? — В наташином голосе звучало удивление. Она повернулась и так посмотрела на Стива, что ему это совершенно не понравилось.

— Что? — спросил Стив с подозрением.

— Договорились, — мгновенно согласилась она, как будто Джеймс мог вот-вот отказаться от своего предложения. Стив не представлял, что это было за предложение.

— Вот поэтому мы с тобой всегда ладим, Наталья, — произнес Джеймс.

— Что? — громче повторил Стив. — Нат, что за…

Она накрыла его рот ладонью, затем вытащила из его уха наушник.

— Это всего на час. Пока не закончим с делом. Я найду тебя. Развлекайся.

— Развлекаться с чем? — спросил Стив, она же отступила от него на шаг, поправила платье и направилась к балконной двери. К которой с другой стороны к ним приближался Джеймс. — Наташа!

Наташа открыла дверь и бросила на него суровый взгляд.

— Это ради миссии, Стив.

И с этим она исчезла, а Стив уставился в глаза цвета грозового неба за блестящей ярко-красной маской, радуясь, что стоит, опираясь спиной на стену.

— Эм, — выдавил Стив.

— Привет, — низким, хрипловатым голосом произнес этот незнакомец, шагнув в личное пространство Стива. — Мне нравится, как ты двигаешься.

— Тебе… — Стив открыл рот и закрыл его снова. — Что? — Встряхнувшись, он шагнул к Джеймсу, но тут же отступил, когда этот громила даже… не пошевелился. — Что тебе предложила Наташа?

Серые глаза за маской моргнули, а затем его губы изогнулись в безошибочной ухмылке.

— Так и будешь меня дразнить?

Стив с чего-то почувствовал себя голым, лишившись передатчика, более уязвимым, чем если бы действительно стоял перед этим человеком, раздевшись.

— Я, — он сглотнул, вспомнив, что Наташа не станет просто так издеваться над ним. — Да? Разве шпионы не этим занимаются?

Джеймс снова улыбнулся, выглядя довольным и заинтересованным. Стив в замешательстве смотрел, как он облизывает губы.

— О, Капитан, это будет очень любопытный вечер. — Джеймс коснулся руки Стива, едва скользнув по коже подушечками пальцев. — Особенно с твоим поведением.

Поведением? Стив убьет Наташу. Как только разберется в том, что происходит.

— Хм, Джеймс, — многозначительно произнес Стив, не веря, что его на самом деле так зовут. — Как ты нас обнаружил?

Джеймс снова чарующе улыбнулся.

— Твои движения чистое искусство, — почти мечтательно протянул он. — Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз. Ты шел, как секс и смерть, смешанные вместе.

— Что? — в очередной раз повторил Стив, откровенно лишившись способности поддерживать разговор. Хуже того, он вдруг понял, что краснеет. Он не краснел с тех пор, как в 1943 девушки из шоу просили его помочь с застежками. Это вряд ли могло выглядеть привлекательно под его зеленой узорчатой маской.

Джеймс плавно придвинулся еще ближе и пробормотал:  
— Ты был похож на сияющую драгоценность среди булыжников.

Он флиртует, подсказал Стиву его рассудок. Джеймс флиртует. Наташа сторговала его за свидание. Он абсолютно точно ее убьет. Как только перестанет краснеть.

— И тебе в голову не пришло ничего более разумного, чем разрушить мою операцию? — выпалил Стив.

Джеймс медленно пожал мускулистыми плечами.

— Мне нужно было как-то привлечь твое внимание.

— Для этого существуют другие способы, — отрезал Стив, даже не понимая, что его раздосадовало больше. Кроме того, что он краснел.

— ...и убедиться, что ты не сможешь от меня ускользнуть, — продолжил Джеймс, как будто Стив ничего не говорил.

— Ускользнуть? — повторил Стив. Затем до него дошли остальные слова Джеймса, и его взгляд метнулся к дверям на балкон. К закрытым дверям, к которым он не мог добраться, не пройдя мимо Джеймса. — О.

— М-м-м, — согласился Джеймс. — Вот как ты пытаешься сделать сейчас.

Стив неожиданно понял, что все это время полубессознательно шагал в сторону в попытке уйти, а Джеймс плавно повторял его движения, ухитряясь не пускать Стива к двери, при этом на деле не касаясь его. Это впечатляло.

Стив медленно произнес:  
— Ты невыносимый.

Джейм наклонил голову вбок и помычал.

— Возможно, — легко согласился он. — Но куда более важный вопрос: привлекательный ли я?

Быстро заморгав, Стив притворился, что не окинул в ответ тело Джеймса оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты, несомненно, самонадеянный, — ответил он.

Джеймс запрокинул голову и рассмеялся глубоким, грудным смехом, который, честно говоря, оказал на либидо Стива куда больше, чем любое фото сексуальных мужчин. Этот звук прокатился по нему как расплавленная лава, и Стив опять прислонился к стене. Это было нечестно.

— Если бы я вел себя вежливо, ты бы исчез до того, как я успел рассмотреть тебя, о разговоре вообще не идет речи. — В голосе Джеймса не слышалось извинений, зато звучало нечто настолько распутное и чарующее, что Стив тут же почувствовал расположение к нему. Он не стал бы признавать этого вслух.

— Ты не можешь быть уверен в этом, — быстро произнес Стив. — Ты даже не попытался. Я бы запомнил.

— Потому что я красивый? — с ухмылкой спросил Джеймс. Он снова протянул руку и погладил Стива по предплечью, послав по его телу волну мурашек.

— Потому что невозможно забыть такой голос, как у тебя, — бросил Стив, не отступая. Это было рискованно и наверняка очень глупо, но этим он и прославился.

— Так тебе нравится мой голос? — Джеймс наклонился так близко, что Стив почувствовал тонкий запах его лосьона после бритья. — Хочешь, я расскажу, как ты мне нравишься?

— Ты сумасшедший, — со смешком ответил Стив, хотя ничего смешного в происходящем не было.

— Это не отказ, — отметил Джеймс, щекоча щеку Стива дыханием. Он положил руку на перила балкона, всего в паре сантиметров от бедра Стива. Он не касался, но Стив чутко ощущал близость его руки и исходивший от его тела жар.

— Ты же не пытаешься сказать, что сделал это только ради возможности рассказать мне, как сильно я тебе понравился? — произнес Стив, глядя в серые глаза, словно они могли объяснить ему, что за чертовщина творится и почему ему это так нравится.

— Но это правда, — кивнув, сказал Джеймс, и Стив осознал, что у того нет ни стыда, ни совести. Ни капельки.

— Что на кону? — требовательно спросил Стив, не желая быть таким наивным, каким его вечно выставляла Наташа.

Полные губы напротив сжались, отмечая замешательство, и снова растянулись в улыбке.

— Здесь и сейчас? — Джеймс придвинулся так близко, что они почти касались. — Я думаю, ты на кону.

Джеймс переместил руку с перил на бедро Стива, легко коснувшись ладонью ткани. Стив втянул воздух, окаменев. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-то так напористо флиртовал с ним, и он обнаружил, что не может заставить себя поверить в искренность происходящего. Не тогда, когда ему этого так сильно хотелось.

— Сними маску, — велел он, сняв свою и запихивая ее в задний карман. — Дай мне тебя увидеть, и можешь рассказывать мне, что вздумается.

Джеймс задумчиво помычал.

— Думаю, в начале мне понадобится жест добрых намерений, — наконец сказал он. — В мире всего несколько человек знают, как я выгляжу. Если ты хочешь попасть в число избранных, мне для начала нужно кое-что от тебя.

— Что именно? — выдавил Стив, задавшись вопросом, не продала ли Наташа его голову.

— Поцелуй должен сработать, — предложил Джеймс. — Хороший, долгий, глубокий поцелуй… Я уверен, что он успокоит мое беспокойство.

— Твое беспокойство? — повторил Стив.

— Да. Все-таки я здесь один, а с тобой целый отряд. Ты просишь меня раскрыть мою личность… Некоторые могут почувствовать в этом угрозу. Это ужасно пугающая ситуация. — Джеймс говорил с низким урчанием, выводя на бедре Стива неторопливые круги большим пальцем.

Стив не смог сдержать смеха. Наклонившись вперед, он покачал головой, их губы едва-едва не соприкоснулись, и он объявил:  
— Ты ничего не боишься.  
Его акцент звучал заметнее, чем за все предыдущие годы.

— Я весь дрожу, — возразил Джеймс. — Тебе достаточно коснуться меня, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Стив подчинился, протянув руку и прижав ладонь к груди Джеймса, прямо над его сердцем. Он чувствовал тепло тела под шелком, твердость мускулов и уверенный стук сердца.

— Ты не дрожишь, — объявил Стив, тихо, но с вызовом в голосе.

— Дрожу, — упорствуя, ответил Джеймс, наклоняясь так близко, что Стив почувствовал на губах его дыхание. — Тебе нужно лучше стараться, чтобы почувствовать это. Ты меня едва касаешься.

Стив плотнее прижал ладонь к груди Джеймса, подался к нему ближе и произнес:  
— Твои реплики ужасны.  
Затем закрыл глаза и сократил остававшееся меж их губами расстояние. Губы Джеймса были мягкими, но сухими, теплыми и легко приоткрывшимися ему навстречу, с привкусом шампанского. Дыхание Стива стало прерывистым, хотя прикосновение было легким и кратким, и он тут же отстранился, проклиная себя за то, что опять заливается румянцем. Джеймс влиял на него совершенно непонятно. Это был всего лишь поцелуй.

— Ты так любишь дразнить, — пробормотал Джеймс еще тише, его тело обжигало руки Стива — и когда он вообще успел прижать к его груди обе ладони? — Дразнишь меня этой бледной тенью поцелуя. — Уголки его губ опустились в преувеличенной грусти. — Все равно что показать умирающему от жажды чашку воды и тут же забрать ее.

— Я… не целовал ни одного мужчину с сороковых годов, — запротестовал Стив, чувствуя, как от стыда запылали у него уши.

Стив не мог разглядеть брови Джеймса за маской, однако прекрасно почувствовал, как они выгнулись.

— Это, — Джеймс передвинул ладонь с бедра Стива на его грудь, сжал мышцу и медленно, уверенно погладил плоский живот. — Не похоже на тело, живущее с сороковых. — Стив едва не проглотил язык от такого откровенного облапывания и не знал, что ответить. Было сложно объяснить, что он провел семьдесят лет в заморозке. У Джеймса расширились глаза. — Ты не шутишь.

— Сюрприз? — Стив слабо рассмеялся. — Живой реликт второй мировой, к твоим услугам.

Серо-голубые глаза всматривались в него с прежним вниманием, без намека на насмешку.

— Это просто позор, — наконец пробормотал Джеймс.

— Что? — в миллионный раз за этот вечер спросил Стив.

— Что за все эти годы никто не оказал тебе должного внимания, — рука Джеймса снова скользнула на бедро Стива, легко, но уверенно расположившись там с разведенными пальцами, подушечка каждого обжигала Стива как сверхновая.

— Может быть, я женат на работе, — выдохнул Стив, ощущая легкое головокружение.

— Значит, она плохо с тобой обращается, и я правильно поступил, остановив это, — твердо сказал Джеймс, смещаясь так, чтобы легко прижаться к бедру Стива своим. Стив почти на автомате развел ноги, совсем немного, чтобы дать Джеймсу месту, почти не думая, что это позволит тому встать еще ближе.

— Она? — уточнил Стив, а потом решил, что ему все равно, что Джеймс имел в виду. — Господи, просто поцелуй меня уже, придурок.

Глаза за маской загорелись, словно Стив предложил ему подарок.

— Конечно, милый. Я бы никогда не заставил такого красавца ждать.

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Джеймс поцеловал его. И, боже, насколько это было иначе. Коварный мужчина воспользовался коленом, которое легко выдвинул вперед, приняв более устойчивую позу. Рукой на бедре Стива он притянул его еще ближе к себе, прижав к груди, как девушку на обложке бульварного романа, которые Стив видел в книжных магазинах в аэропортах. Губы Джеймса прижались к его, языком он легко, дразня, как котенок, лизал его губы. Стив открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, и язык Джеймса тут же скользнул внутрь, гладко, мягко и уверенно. Джеймс неторопливо вылизывал его, урча горлом, прижимая Стива к горячему, твердому телу, наслаждаясь поцелуем, близостью и Стивом с такой откровенностью, что тот захныкал. Это было приятно, этот медленный темп, эта легкая ласка, стекавшая от загривка Стива к его пояснице, дразнящая и возбуждающая, но не перебиравшаяся на неловкую территорию. Джеймс каким-то образом ухитрялся придерживаться границы между требовательностью и сексуальностью, не нарушая ее и позволяя Стиву цепляться за его руки, потому что ноги его почти не держали.

Поцелуй стал глубже, Джеймс придавил Стива своим телом к стене. С губ Стива сорвался громкий стон, удививший его самого, и он инстинктивно дернулся назад и уставился в лицо Джеймса, все еще скрытое маской. Его ухмылка делала его похожим на кота, дорвавшегося до сливок. Глаза Стива задержались на влажных губах Джеймса. Таких мягких, таких зовущих, что Стив с трудом поборол желание податься вперед и снова их поцеловать.

Пошевелив пальцами и убедившись, что они не дрожат, Стив подхватил ими края маски Джеймса. Хотя это было частью их сделки, он не стал резко сдергивать ее, давая Джеймсу время передумать. Тот лишь смотрел на него потемневшими глазами, ожидая, не отступая, и Стив бережно снял с него маску. Из гладкого пучка выбилось несколько длинных темных прядей, затрепетав на ветру, и Стив безмолвно уставился на лицо, которое знал лучше своего собственного; высокие идеальные скулы, сильный подбородок с ямочкой, и рот, который мог склонить к греху монахиню.

— Баки? — прошептал Стив.

— Какой к черту Баки? — нахмурившись, спросил Джеймс, отодвигаясь от Стива. Из его глаз пропали все следы вожделения.

— Я… — Стив сбился, не зная, может ли верить собственным глазам. Он всматривался в лицо мужчины перед собой в поисках хоть одной детали, не принадлежавшей Баки. Это были его потрясающие глаза, серые и голубые и золотые; с крошечными морщинками в уголках, которых Стив не помнил, но которые несомненно появились бы с возрастом. Этого не произошло, потому что Баки умер на глазах у Стива; но вот он, шрам над левым глазом, полученный в драке, начатой Стивом. Все так же закручивающийся, как запятая, но поблекший со временем. — Ты меня не знаешь?

Джеймс нахмурился и отступил на шаг.

— Полагаю, ты не про нашу нынешнюю встречу? — Стив покачал головой, и Джеймс нахмурился еще сильнее. — Нет. Я тебя не знаю.

Однако в его голосе звучала какая-то неуверенность, крошечная доля сомнения, привлекшая внимание Стива.

— Нет, знаешь, — убежденно произнес Стив. — Вот почему ты все это затеял.

Стив шагнул вперед, хватаясь за лацканы Джеймса — Баки, чтобы не дать ему уйти.

—Нет, — Джеймс замотал головой. — С чего ты взял, что мы встречались раньше?

Снова бросив взгляд на шрам, Стив открыл рот, и тут же закрыл его обратно. Сколько людей могло получить такой же шрам в этом месте? Конечно, Стив с Баки не были единственными детьми, ввязывавшимися в драки. Черт, Баки наверняка оставил такой шрам десяткам мальчишек, задиравшим Стива. Этот мужчина, без сомнений, выглядел как Баки, но был ли он Баки? Нет, Баки бы узнал Стива.

— Ты… напоминаешь мне кое-кого. Твой шрам и… Прости. — Стив отступил, выпуская из рук смятую ткань. — Я просто… Ты выглядишь совсем как он.

— Шрам? — переспросил Джеймс, сузив глаза, снова сосредоточив на Стиве тяжесть своего абсолютного внимания.

Стив, однобоко улыбнувшись, показал на его лоб.

— У Баки был точно такой же. То есть, он выглядит… выглядел… совсем как ты.

Джеймс нахмурился и поднял руку коснуться шрама, о котором говорил Стив.

— Что это за имя такое — Баки? Я никогда никого не встречал с таким именем.

— Его звали Джеймс, но он ненавидел свое имя. Баки было прозвищем, это было сокращение от его второго имени — Бьюкенен. — Стив провел рукой по волосам, словно у него все еще была длинная челка. — Прости. Мне жаль. Он был мне очень дорог.

Джеймс открыл рот, закрыл, облизал губы, снова открыл.

— У тебя есть фотографии?

Стив растерянно моргнул.

— Что?

— Фотографии. Видео? Ты можешь показать мне, как он выглядел?

— Эм, нет, я не ношу такие вещи на задания, но… Вроде бы что-то было в Смитсоновском институте. — Стив вытащил из кармана телефон, разблокировал экран и открыл интернет. — Я же могу погуглить это?

Джейм снова приблизился к нему, глядя в экран телефона. Он резко кивнул Стиву, и тот напечатал «Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». Через мгновение там появились снимки Воющих Коммандос, и он выбрал ту, которую хотел показать Джеймсу. Это была одна из рекламных фотографий с ним и Баки, где они стояли бок о бок в полной форме. Развернув ее, он показал фото Джеймсу, протянувшему руку к телефону, чтобы наклонить экран к себе. Складка между его бровями стала глубже. Затем он полностью забрал телефон из рук Стива и начал торопливо пролистывать фотографии, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы увеличить какую-нибудь, тихо раздраженно вздыхая, вероятно, из-за плохого качества некоторых из них, и тут же переходя к следующей.

— Видишь теперь, что я имел в виду? — через некоторое время спросил Стив.

— Когда это было снято? — резким и сосредоточенным голосом спросил Джеймс.

— Во время войны, — ответил Стив. — Баки был моей правой рукой. У нас не было денег на фотоаппарат, поэтому ранних фотографий нет. Этих бы тоже не было, если бы не… ну… — Стив пожал плечами. Хоть что-то хорошее было в звании Капитана Америки, но Стив хотел бы иметь фото Баки более раннего периода.

— То, как он стоит и жестикулирует, не похоже на меня, — медленно произнес Джеймс. — Но шрамы идентичны. Лицо…

Стив покраснел.

— Послушай, мне очень жаль…

— Нет, — резко перебил его Джеймс. — Шрамы идентичны.

— Да, — медленно произнес Стив. — Он дрался с двумя парнями крупнее нас, после того, как я услышал, что один из них назвал девушку… ну, это было грубо. Откуда взялся твой?

— На мне не остаются шрамы, — ровно сказал Джеймс, после чего встретился со Стивом глазами.

— Эм, — Стив растерялся, потому что было очевидно, что шрамы остаются. — У Баки был… еще один, на предплечье. Ожог, полученный в детстве, когда он пытался вытащить пирог из духовки. По форме похожий на скобку.

Джеймс замер надолго, окаменев всем телом самым неестественным образом. Затем резко пришел в движение, расстегнул пуговицы пиджака, снял его и повесил на перила.

— На какой руке? — резко спросил он.

— На правой, — ответил Стив, не понимая, чего Джеймс пытается добиться.

Джеймс расстегнул манжету справа и закатал рукав, открыв загорелое мускулистое предплечье. Он согнул руку, показав Стиву тыльную сторону и побледневший старый шрам, который Стив прекрасно знал. Только увидев потянувшуюся к нему собственную руку, он осознал, что делает, его пальцы дрожали, когда коснулись ожога. Джеймс повторил его судорожный вздох.

— Я не… Ты меня не знаешь? — Стив заставил себя спросить.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Насколько я знаю, я родился в 1972 году, в Новосибирске, в России. — Джеймс смотрел на свою руку. — Но я не помню, откуда взялся этот шрам.

Тяжело сглотнув и задавшись вопросом, не лишился ли он рассудка, Стив сжал пальцы на запястье Джеймса.

— Я знаю, откуда каждый шрам Баки, — прошептал он. — Знаю каждую его веснушку, каждую родинку. Я знаю его тело лучше своего.

— А рука?

Стив моргнул, затем повторил:  
— ...Рука? — Это явно означало что-то, чего он не понимал.

— Рука, — повторил Джеймс, взгляд серых глаз был настойчивым. — Откуда она у меня взялась?

— Я… — Стив покачал головой, крепче сжимая руку Джеймса. — Баки родился с руками. Я не понимаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь.

Снова нахмурившись, Джеймс расстегнул левую манжету и просунул в свободный рукав пальцы. Затем ущипнул кожу с неожиданной силой и потянул, а Стив в ужасе смотрел, как кожа растягивалась, все сильнее и сильнее, а потом внезапно поддалась и соскользнула. Стив не знал, что делать, бежать в отвращении или прижать кожу на место, чтобы попытаться остановить кровь… Только крови не было.

Кожа собралась складками, и Стив с содроганием смотрел, как Джеймс стягивает ее как какую-то перчатку, открывая блестящий металл. Под кожей обнаружилась состоящая из сочленений полностью металлическая конечность. Стив смотрел, как Джеймс скатывает кожу в плотный комок и убирает в карман, как бумажную салфетку, совершенно не обеспокоенный ее видом, используя металлическую руку так, словно она была его частью.

— Эта рука, — сказал Джеймс, подняв глаза и протянув руку Стиву. Невероятно подробно сделанная ладонь состояла из множества шевелящихся блестящих металлических пластин. Прежде чем Джеймс успел что-то сказать, Стив двинулся вперед, расстегивая рубашку и стягивая ее с плеча. Металл блестел и там, с таким же четко очерченным рельефом, каким когда-то обладала и рука Баки. Механические пластины были вплавлены в тело под завитками изуродованной, оплавленной кожи. На нее было больно смотреть, на это свидетельство боли, раны, придатка, вживленного в человеческое тело.

Осознав, что он положил ладонь на неестественное соединение металла и плоти, Стив отдернул руку и посмотрел в лицо Джеймса. Потемневшие стальные глаза с нечитаемым выражением следили за Стивом. Ему было трудно дышать под взглядом, требовавшим его объяснить то, чего он не знал, ведь его Баки был из плоти и крови, не из… металла.

И все же…

Снова вернувшись к груди Джеймса, Стив отодвинул его рубашку, теперь с правой стороны. Его ладонь подрагивала, когда он положил ее на тонкие линии, которые, как глубокие царапины, тянулись вниз от ключицы под его руку.

— У Баки не было… такой руки, — голос Стива был едва слышен. Лицо Джеймса вытянулось от его слов. — Но это. Во время войны был один лагерь Гидры, и ему пришлось перелезать через забор с колючей проволокой. Он застрял в ней. Вырвался на свободу.

— Но руки у него не было, — медленно и разочаровано произнес Джеймс.

— Нет, — Стив сглотнул, снова глядя на него, заставляя себя прикоснуться, положить ладони на покрытую шрамами кожу, скользнуть вверх, по холодному металлу. Пластины зашевелились под его прикосновением, изменяясь, разделяясь на крошечные сегменты и походя больше всего на драконью чешую. У Стива что-то заворочалось в животе, горячее и тяжелое, и он сглотнул с усилием, сильнее надавив пальцами на внезапно податливую поверхность.

Джеймс чуть отстранился, глядя на него с расстояния всего в несколько миллиметров.

— Он когда-нибудь целовал тебя так? — требовательно спросил он.

Стиву пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог ответить.

—Он всегда был нежен со мной, — признался Стив, затаив дыхание в ожидании того, что Джеймс сделает дальше.

— Я не нежный человек, — прорычал Джеймс, прижимая Стива к стене и проталкивая колено между его бедрами.

— Он тоже не был, — сказал Стив, не зная, почему рассказывает Джеймсу о Баки, вот только шрамы были одинаковыми, и глаза, и его тело никогда не желало так страстно никого другого. — Тебе и не нужно.

Глаза Джеймса потемнели, рука шевельнулась возле горла Стива. Затем он выпрямился и начал застегивать свою рубашку. Стив растерянно заморгал. Это всё? Так не могло быть.

— Я забираю тебя домой, — объявил Джеймс, словно почувствовав растущее разочарование Стива. У того ушло некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить о том, что он вообще-то был на задании, и, хотя Наташа отключила его связь, устройства Джеймса по-прежнему работали. И где, хотелось бы знать, находился этот «дом»?

— Ладно, — согласился Стив, решив хоть раз наплевать на последствия. Наташа была в состоянии самостоятельно закончить операцию без него. Ответная улыбка Джеймса была дикой, коварной, и у Стива от нее поджались пальцы на ногах.

Затем Джеймс достал из кармана телефон и активировал его. Не отводя от Стива взгляда дольше, чем на пару мгновений, он набрал номер и прижал телефон к уху.

— Сержант, принимай управление на себя. Я отключаюсь.

Из трубки раздался громкий голос, задававший вопросы, но Джеймс, не обращая на него внимание, отключился и отправил телефон обратно в карман. Взяв Стива за руку и переплетя их пальцы, Джеймс потянул его к двери. Стив не смотрел по сторонам, пока его вели через толпу. Металлическую руку Джеймс убрал в карман, пряча от посторонних взглядов. Охранники даже не взглянули на них, когда Джеймс прошел мимо них в коридор позади зала с вечеринкой, затем поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж. Джеймс отпустил его, только чтобы вбить код на двери, за которой обнаружился огромный роскошный номер.

— Я начинаю подозревать, — сказал Стив, проходя внутрь, — что это не твой дом.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Точно не мой, — он не остановился в богато обставленной гостиной, но вынул из кармана металлическую руку и открыл дверь комнату, где главенствующее место занимала огромная кровать. — В этом доме более сорока спален. Никто не умрет, если я воспользуюсь одной в личных целях.

— Что, если кто-нибудь придет нас выгнать? — спросил Стив.

— Тогда кто-нибудь умрет, — легко ответил Джеймс. Повернувшись к Стиву и осмотрев его с ног до головы, зримо планируя, как максимально быстро избавить его от одежды.

— Ты бы убил их за то, что они нас прервали? — с колотящимся сердцем спросил Стив, подчиняясь пристальному взгляду и снимая галстук, чтобы отбросить его в сторону.

Джеймс окаменел, вскинув глаза к лицу Стива.

— Я плохой человек. Люди, с которыми я работаю, знают, что не стоит беспокоить меня в мое личное время.

Это заставило Стива нахмуриться, его пальцы замерли на пуговицах накрахмаленной белой рубашки.

— Значит, ты часто это делаешь?

Джеймс, прищурившись, подошел ближе.

— Ревнуешь?

Стив смотрел, как Джеймс опустил руку в карман и достал из него небольшой флакон. Мельком глянув на него, он небрежно бросил флакон на кровать, рядом с подушками.

— Да, — рявкнул Стив.

— Здесь сейчас нет никого, кроме нас с тобой, — проворковал Джеймс, добравшись до рубашки Стива и закончив расстегивать ее. Стив позволил ему, хотя и не смог избавиться от мыслей о чужих руках на теле Джеймса, изучавших шрамы, принадлежавшие Баки.

Джеймс сдвинул рубашку с плеч Стива и облизал взглядом его обнажившиеся грудь и живот.

— Боже, — пробормотал он, положив ладони на грудь Стива, затем медленно повел ими вниз по животу и обхватил его талию, словно пытаясь увидеть, получится ли ему сомкнуть пальцы. — Ты потрясающий, — добавил он севшим голосом.

— Ты же из-за этого меня захотел, так? — спросил Стив.

Джеймс помычал.

— Из-за этого и из-за той мощи, которая плещется под каждым твоим движением. — Он запустил пальцы под пояс брюк Стива. — Ты опасный, — пророкотал он, передвигая руки к ширинке и начиная ее расстегивать. — Меня заинтересовала разница между тем, что говорит твое лицо, и тем, что говорит твое тело.

— Мое… лицо? — переспросил Стив, чувствуя, как опять заколотилось его сердце, когда Джеймс, не заколебавшись, продолжил раздевать его, стягивая брюки с бедер.

— Ты признаешь свой потенциал телом, но твое лицо его отрицает. — Джеймс положил руки на обнажившиеся бедра Стива, пустив по его коже волну мурашек, погладил его по бокам. — Но интереснее всего то, что они оба не врут.

— И поэтому ты захотел меня? — Стив совершенно не понимал Джеймса. У того было лицо Баки, его тело, но он был прав, когда сказал, что ведут они себя совершенно по-разному.

Джеймс снова взглянул ему в глаза. Его собственные потемнели, меж бровей залегла морщинка.

— Вот как сейчас, — неожиданно сказал Джеймс. — Твое тело знает, что хочет, знает, как реагировать. — Он накрыл ладонью член Стива и легко, дразняще погладил через ткань белья. У Стива подогнулись колени от этого уверенного прикосновения. — Но в то же время ты как будто не хочешь верить в то, что уже происходит. Я увидел, как ты двигаешься, как ты улыбаешься, и был заинтригован. Я хотел поговорить с тобой, потрогать тебя. Почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

Стив сглотнул, не желая озвучивать ответ. Что он был не тем человеком, что тем человеком всегда был Баки, что он не привык быть ни высоким, ни сильным, до сих пор. Он не хотел говорить об этом, особенно когда ладонь Джеймса по-прежнему накрывала его пах.

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Стив протянул руки к рубашке Джеймса и снял ее. Джеймс позволил это, вернув ладони ему на бедра и держась за него, пока руки Стива оглаживали сильные мышцы, перекатывавшиеся под кожей. Он старался не задерживать внимание на ужасных шрамах, опоясывавших место соединения металла и плоти. Баки был сильным, но он не был настолько мощным.

Запустив пальцы под пояс брюк Джеймса, Стив потянул их вниз, бросив дразнящий взгляд вверх, и был вознагражден зрелищем, как Джеймс облизывается.

— Скажи, что ты не хотел других так сильно, — сказал Стив, задержав пальцы на металлической пуговице брюк Джеймса.

— Я никому из них не показывал руку. — Джеймс подался к Стиву, их губы соприкоснулись раз, другой, и затем он поцеловал его крепко и глубоко, однозначно давая понять Стиву, чего хочет. Стив поддался его напору, позволяя делать, как вздумается, пока сам расстегивал на нем брюки. Он не успел спустить их с Джеймса, потому что тот снова сжал его за бедро и горло и подтолкнул к кровати. Когда ноги Стива коснулись края, он упал на постель, а Джеймс встал над ним, ухмыляясь.

— Сними их, — сказал Джеймс. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Стиву в голову не пришло отказаться, он запустил руки под резинку трусов и потянул их вниз, и его член, налившийся, толстый, хлопнул его о низ живота. Джеймс облизал губы, разглядывая член Стива, а затем столкнул собственные брюки вниз, дав им упасть на пол.

— Боже, ты большой, — проурчал он. — Что я с тобой собираюсь сделать…

Джеймс поставил колено на кровать меж бедер Стива и пополз вперед.

— Эм, — у Стива перехватило дыхание. — Смазка?

Гортанный смешок Джеймса заставил его член дернуться.

— Оставь это мне. Сначала, — улыбка Джеймса была полна лукавства, и именно так улыбался Баки, когда ему удавалось затащить Стива в постель. — Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус.

Приподнявшись, Джеймс прижался губами к колену Стива, затем над ним, прокладывая огненную дорожку вверх по его бедру, вынуждая шире развести ноги, чтобы устроиться между ними.  
— Джеймс, — прошептал Стив, когда рука того мягко сжала его яйца, и очередной поцелуй лег рядом с членом, дразня чувствительную кожу. — Джеймс, — ахнул Стив, когда тот одарил его еще одной улыбкой и розовым языком широко лизнул ствол от корня до самой головки. Стив вздрогнул, судорожно выдохнул и протянул руку схватиться за голову Джеймса.

— Вкусный, — проворковал Джеймс.

Мгновение спустя он обхватил губами головку и всосал. Стив вскрикнул, выгнулся над кроватью и рефлекторно надавил на голову Джеймса. К его потрясению, Джеймс подчинился нажиму, заглотив его как воду на всю длину, запульсировав вокруг ствола горлом. Удовольствие и тепло пронзили Стива как удар электричества, заставляя мышцы одновременно ослабеть и напрячься. Было мокро, и туго, и просто волшебно. Стив закричал и почувствовал смех Джеймса через вибрации в его горле, и закричал снова.

— О боже, вот же черт, Джеймс, — бормотал Стив, все его тело пылало от клубившегося внутри удовольствия, угрожая с невероятной скоростью накрыть с головой. Стив прижал колени к широким плечам Джеймса, отчаянно держась за него и фактически сворачиваясь вокруг его головы.

Отстранившись, по-прежнему ухмыляясь, Джеймс сжал мошонку Стива, и тот безвольно упал обратно на кровать.

— У меня сегодня будет прекрасная ночь, — сказал Джеймс, забираясь на Стива и впиваясь пальцами в его плечи. — Я буду брать тебя всеми известными мне способами, снова и снова.

Стив выдохнул недоверчивый смешок, потому что Джеймс уже взорвал ему мозг, и он не был уверен, что переживет обещанное «снова и снова». Сев, Стив сжал пальцы в волосах Джеймса, распуская пучок и чувствуя, как прохладные темные пряди текут между пальцами.

Он потянул, побуждая Джеймса еще раз поцеловать его. Джеймс с энтузиазмом поддался, припухшими и влажными губами прижавшись ко рту Стива, уверенно протолкнув язык внутрь. Собственный вкус на языке Джеймса заставил Стива затаить дыхания, но к полной погибели его вела непоколебимая уверенность Джеймса. Он был таким естественным, таким непринужденным в своем могучем теле, казалось, его не беспокоят ни шрамы, ни металлический протез. Это было невероятно чуждо Стиву, который всегда себя стеснялся, даже став привлекательным. На его теле не было ни пятен, ни шрамов, ничего постыдного, однако он не мог расслабиться во время близости. Не то что Джеймс.

Джеймс оседлал его, сжав толстыми бедрами, его тело оказалось так близко к Стиву, что он мог почувствовать животом его член, твердый и влажный. Джеймс застонал в его рот, притягивая Стива ближе, впиваясь пальцами в плечи. Стив сжал его талию, крепко держась за него, и не дышал, пока перед глазами не заплясали черные пятна. Он сосал язык Джеймса, стонал с той же громкостью, возбужденный до такой степени, какой не испытывал с тех пор… Ну, с Баки.

Джеймс устроился у Стива на коленях, его твердый член бесстыже скользил по напряженному животу, вытесняя все мысли из головы. Джеймс беззастенчиво двигал бедрами, растирая смазку по коже. Сжав бедро Джеймса, Стив поцеловал его жарче, прикусив нижнюю губу, за что был вознагражден громкими довольными стонами. Он так увлекся ощущениями, что удивленно вздрогнул, когда Джеймс потерся задницей о головку его члена, раздвинув бедра достаточно, чтобы при этом продолжать тереться членом о живот Стива.

Не в силах выпустить волосы Джеймса из опасения прервать их грязный, мокрый поцелуй, второй рукой Стив провел второй рукой по его напряженному бедру. Он чувствовал, как с каждым неторопливым движением двигаются и перекатываются мышцы. Застонав от скрывавшейся в них силы, он провел ладонью по теплой коже, разглаживая короткие волоски, вниз до колена, затем обратно. В этот раз он не остановился на бедре Джеймса, смело позволив себе сжать упругую сочную ягодицу. Пусть и раскрасневшись, в основном от чистого удовольствия, Стив ухватился за эту восхитительную задницу и притянул Джеймса ближе, сдавливая его твердый член между их животами. Джеймс резко выдохнул в рот Стива, но не разорвал поцелуй, и Стив в ответ легко прикусил его губы, заведенный до такой степени, что не знал, что делать дальше. К счастью, Джеймс точно знал, что делает.

Отстранившись и прервав поцелуй, он потянулся куда-то себе за спину. И пусть Стиву не хотелось его отпускать, он был вознагражден, когда Джеймс тут же вернулся и продолжил целовать его, обняв металлической руки за плечи для опоры. Через мгновение его внимание привлек звук открывшейся крышки на смазке. Используя хватку в волосах Джеймса, Стив потянул его назад, тот в ответ усмехнулся и поднял маленький флакон. В этот раз Стив прочел этикетку.

— Ты носишь в кармане смазку? — пискнул Стив.

— Я предпочитаю быть готовым ко всему, — серьезно ответил Джеймс.

— Это смазка, — не удержавшись, повторил Стив, как будто Джеймс этого не знал. Но… кто постоянно носит смазку в кармане? Может быть, Тони, и этого было достаточно для понимания, насколько это странно.

— Никогда не знаешь, в какой момент в твою жизнь ворвется сексуальный шпион. Если бы при мне не было смазки, нам пришлось бы ее искать. — Джеймс прихватил его нижнюю губу своими. — И ты мог бы передумать.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, удивившись уверенности в своем голосе. — Я бы не передумал.

Джеймс пристально всматривался в него с минуту, затем улыбнулся, медленно, коварно и обещающе. Но вместо ответа он обхватил скользкими от смазки пальцами член Стива и медленно провел кулаком от головки до основания.

— О боже, — выдохнул Стив, толкаясь бедрами в слабую хватку, растерянный и удивленный, но не жалующийся. Джеймс снова страстно поцеловал его, и Стив застонал, толкаясь в его кулак и запустив руки в длинные волосы, рефлекторно дергая каждый раз, когда Джеймс сжимал его.

Когда Джеймс резко отпустил его, Стив не сдержал скулежа, но тот быстро обернулся в крик, когда Джеймс приподнялся и прижал кончик члена к своему анусу. Стив попытался отодвинуться, обеспокоенный отсутствием нормальной подготовки, но Джеймс обхватил его голову ладонями и жадно поцеловал, медленно насаживаясь.

Стив не стыдился признать, что перестал дышать.

Его член окутал тугой жар, сжимая почти до боли. Тесный и горячий, он сводил весь его мир до точки соединения их тел. Туго, почти слишком туго, скользко и жарко. Джеймс начал покачивать бедрами, сначала поднимаясь так, что в нем оставалась только головка, затем снова опускаясь. Мало-помалу он принял в себя каждый сантиметр, расслабляясь, растягиваясь для Стива так, что это казалось невозможным. Стив абсолютно не двигался, беспокоясь, что может навредить Джеймсу, или сбить его с ритма. Затем он полностью оказался в пульсирующем жаре, и жадно втянул в себя воздух, словно возвращаясь к жизни.

Стив, затаив дыхание, зачарованно смотрел на Джеймса, на его почти закрытые глаза и приоткрытые блестящие губы. С этих губ срывались короткие довольные стоны, и Стив обнаружил, что копирует их, загипнотизированный красотой Джеймса. Тот выглядел невероятно довольным, его щеки были разрумянившимися, уголки губ приподнятыми, и Стив чувствовал, как этот образ навеки выжигает себя в его сознании.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал Стив, но вздрогнул, увидев, как улыбка Джеймса гаснет, лицо становится хмурым, а взгляд открывшихся глаз полон неприязни.

— Потому что я похож на Баки? — резко спросил он.

— Нет, — быстро заверил его Стив, обнимая одной рукой за пояс, а второй с силой потянув за волосы. — Потому что ты такой… уверенный в себе.

Джеймс тихо рассмеялся, позволяя своей голове улечься в руку Стива.

— В мире столько боли; так легко погрузиться во мрак, — прошептал он. — Если у тебя есть шанс получить удовольствие, не отказывай себе в нем. Оно и так слишком редко.

— Я же здесь, да? — спросил Стив, гладя Джеймса по спине. — Я с тобой.

Глядя на Стива сверху вниз, Джеймс сжал руки у него на плечах и медленно улыбнулся.

— Да, со мной.

Это было единственным предупреждением перед тем, как Джеймс начал двигаться. Поднялся и упал обратно, без усилий принимая Стива в себя. Он застонал, громко и порочно, опустившись полностью, и запрокинул голову. Ощущать это было столь же невероятно, сколь и наблюдать за тем, как Джеймс получал удовольствие, трахая себя Стивом снова и снова.

Стив наконец отпустил волосы Джеймса, слишком заведенный, чтобы иметь силы на планирование. Он хотел трогать, хотел водить руками по телу Джеймса, вниз по спине и по полушариям его задницы. Он сжал обе ягодицы и потянул их в стороны, растягивая дырку Джеймса, за что был вознагражден еще более громким стоном и крепким сжатием его члена, что в ответ заставило застонать Стива. Он не мог поверить, каким тугим был Джеймс, как чудесно он ощущался на его члене, не мог поверить, что все это вообще было настоящим.

Подбодренный звуками, которые издавал Джеймс, Стив запустил пальцы между упругими ягодицами к горячему, влажному месту, где они соединялись, и провел по растянутому кольцу мышц, вздрагивая от ощущения своих пальцев, касающихся его члена, когда он погружался в тело Джеймса. Он нажал там, в этом скользком горячем месте соединения. Он не пытался протолкнуть пальцы внутрь, просто касался, дразнил, наслаждаясь тем, как Джеймс сжимается на нем с такой силой, что перед глазами плясали звезды.

— О боже, Стиви, — выдохнул Джеймс, двигаясь быстрее, обрушиваясь на Стива каждый раз со всех сил. — Твой член такой охрененно толстый. Попадает куда надо каждый… гребаный… раз. Черт.

— Ты ощущаешься просто невероятно, — выпалил Стив. — Так хорошо, Джеймс, это просто невыносимо.

Джеймс рассмеялся, дико и свободно, отчего у Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Еще немного. Держись, дорогой. Просто… о боже.

Стив держался, сжимая ягодицы Джеймса и кусая свои губы. Он не мог отвести взгляда от лица Джеймса, от припухших губ, приоткрывавшихся на каждом выдохе. Его глаза были закрыты, густые темные ресницы слиплись, пот струился по раскрасневшимся скулам. Он был самым горячим, самым сексуальным мужчиной, которого Стив когда-либо видел.

— Ладно, — ахнул Джеймс, — я сейчас… Стив!

Казалось, в теле Джеймса сжался каждый мускул, больно стискивая член Стива. Всхлипнув, тот зажмурился и почувствовал, как на его грудь и живот выплеснулась горячая сперма. Когда он открыл глаза, Джеймс рухнул вперед, уронив голову ему на плечо, прерывисто дыша через приоткрытые розовые губы. Стив повернулся поцеловать его, но в этот момент Джеймс встряхнулся, глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился, отрываясь от Стива.

— Ох, черт, Джеймс, — выругался Стив, а тот в ответ лишь рассмеялся.

— Думал, я тебя оставлю без разрядки? — прошептал он, касаясь губами губ Стива, и тут же поцеловал. Он целовался и водил бедрами, трахая себя Стивом, несмотря на недавний оргазм. Стив, не выдержав, закричал, сжал пояс Джеймса, перекатил их обоих и прижал его руки к постели. Джеймс охнул, послушно обхватив сильными ногами бедра Стива, когда тот начал в него вколачиваться. Его тело подрагивало с каждым толчком, мягкий член беспомощно лежал на животе, но Джеймс не делал ни одной попытки остановить Стива. Он, задыхаясь, принимал его, запрокинув голову, выставив напряженную шею, и безотрывно глядя Стиву в глаза. Тот впервые в жизни отпустил себя в новом теле. Звуки, которые издавал Джеймс— короткие, резкие вздохи на каждом толчке — сводили Стива с ума от смеси от удовольствия и похоти.

Оргазм лишил Стива дыхания и зрения. Он был такой мощный, такой всеохватывающий, что, видимо, Стив лишился сознания, потому что не помнил, ни как вышел из Джеймса, ни как обнял его, но именно после этого он пришел в себя, устроившим голову на металлическом плече, пока живая рука расчесывала его мокрые от пота волосы.

— Боже, — прошептал Стив.

— Я к нему никакого отношения не имею, не вмешивай его в это, — сонно произнес Джеймс.

Стив фыркнул, повернул голову и потерся носом о неожиданно теплый металл.

— Если тебя как следует оттрахать, твой акцент меняется, — сказал Стив, когда Джеймс довольно вздохнул. — Ты замечал?

— Тебе кажется, — пробормотал Джеймс, явно засыпая. Стив хмыкнул и попытался сесть, но на нем тут же сжались обе руки Джеймса. — Нет, — резко сказал тот.

Стив растроганно уткнулся носом в металлическое плечо и почувствовал, как поверхность зашевелилась под его губами. Он аккуратно перекатил Джеймса на спину и устроился сверху. Сжимавшие его руки чуть ослабили хватку, серые глаза следили за ним с любопытством, пока он вытягивался, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы их тела максимально соприкасались.

— Не могу поверить, что я это сделал, — пробормотал Стив, неторопливо лаская Джеймса губами и руками везде, докуда мог дотянуться, не двигаясь со своего нового насеста. Было так славно не беспокоиться при этом за партнера. Что-то в самоуверенности Джеймса помогало расслабиться и Стиву.

— Ммм, так ты из тех, кто любит потом поболтать, — произнес Джеймс. Стив поднял глаза, но Джеймс улыбался. — Я рад, что ты это сделал. А ты?

— Очень рад, — подтвердил Стив, касаясь губами ключицы Джеймса. Затем вспомнил кое-что, возможно, это было просто совпадение… — Ты назвал меня Стиви.

Рука на его спине перестала двигаться, и Джеймс как будто проснулся, у Стива побежали мурашки от его пристального внимания.

— Стиви, — повторил Джеймс, его голос звучал странно, задумчиво, почти растерянно.

— Джеймс? — позвал Стив, приподнимаясь и вглядываясь в его лицо.

Тот молчал, хмуря брови и устремив взгляд куда-то поверх Стива.

— Джеймс? — повторил он, обеспокоенный отсутствием ответа.

— Стиви, — снова сказал Джеймс, медленно, словно пробуя слова на вкус. — Это звучит… — он замолчал, снова фокусируя взгляд на Стиве.

— Как ласковое прозвище? — неловко предложил Стив, пытаясь развеять странное напряжение в Джеймсе.

Джеймс не отвечал некоторое время, его рука на спине Стива была недвижной, но теплой.

— Знакомо, — с душераздирающей растерянностью поправил Джеймс. — Как будто я раньше это говорил.

Стив сглотнул.

— Баки звал меня так, когда мы были… близки. — В глазах Джеймса мелькнуло что-то опасное и мрачное, и Стив выпрямился, перекатывая его на живот. — А еще у него на заднице был V-образный шрам после одной игры в стикбол, когда какой-то пьяный урод разбил на поле бутылку, и мы не заметили один осколок…

Стив замолчал, уставившись на круглую задницу у себя на коленях. Его рука дрожала, когда он коснулся бледной приподнятой кожи. Шрам был длиной почти в десять сантиметров, настолько осколок скользнул под кожу Баки.

— Было так много крови, — прошептал Стив, водя пальцем по шраму от края до края. — Моей маме пришлось… накладывать швы. Как же это… Джеймс? Откуда у тебя его шрамы?

Джеймс скатился с коленей Стива и сел на край кровати, опустив ноги на пол. Он провел руками по лицу, потом запустил их в волосы, спутывая еще сильнее. И хотя Стиву не нравилось, что Джеймс сидит так далеко, он не стал пытаться коснуться или обнять его.

— Я не всегда помнил свое прошлое, — признался Джеймс. — Я был… у плохих людей. Они дали мне эту руку, — он неопределенно помахал металлической рукой. — Они очень долго контролировали меня. Стирали мне память, чтобы я оставался послушным. Когда я от них сбежал, у меня ушло очень много времени на поиски достоверной информации о себе. Меня звали Яша Куриленко, я родился в Новосибирске, в 1972 году. Чем больше информации я находил, тем больше воспоминаний ко мне возвращалось. Я до сих пор помню многоквартирные дома бежевого цвета, с открытыми бетонными стенами, с коврами во всех комнатах…

Джеймс сглотнул, и Стиву потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не обнять его.  
— Но я не помню, откуда у меня шрам над глазом, и на предплечье, и на заднице. Я помню операцию, в процессе которой получил свою руку… но не как я потерял настоящую. — Джеймс повернулся и посмотрел на Стива. — А если все, что я помню, — подложные воспоминания? Если мне могли стереть память, наверное, могли и вложить чужую?

Затолкав поглубже кипящие в душе эмоции, Стив подвинулся ближе к Джеймсу.

— Моя подруга, Наташа, однажды рассказывала, что с ней такое делали очень плохие люди. Что ее детские воспоминания ненастоящие. Может быть… вы с ней так и познакомились, Джеймс?

— Когда-то у нас были одни и те же хозяева, — признал Джеймс. — Очень давно. Мы познакомились до того, как я сбежал от них.

Медленно, опасаясь спугнуть его, Стив придвинулся к Джеймсу, обнял и затянул к себе на колени. Держа его одной рукой, второй Стив заправил длинные мягкие пряди ему за ухо.

— Может быть, я чокнутый, — тихо произнес Стив, — но… Мне кажется, что тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, и ты родился в Бруклине, в 1917 году, ты жил на одной улице со мной, и когда-то я знал тебя лучше себя самого. Я могу как-нибудь убедить тебя остаться со мной? Пойти со мной домой?

Джеймс заметно колебался, не глядя на него. Потом поднял глаза и встретился со Стивом взглядом.

— Думаю, я хочу это попробовать.

Стива переполнили надежда пополам с восторгом, перед глазами плыло от заполнивших их слез, и ему пришлось сморгнуть их.

— Не могу поверить, что ты настоящий, — прошептал Стив.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Очевидно, не настолько настоящий, каким я себя считал, — горько ответил Джеймс, наклоняясь поцеловать Стива, коротко, но жарко. Стив наконец-то позволил себе думать об этих губах как о губах Баки, о губах, которые он не чаял больше никогда коснуться, но вот, каким-то образом, даже несмотря на падение, Баки был с ним, в его руках. Баки нашел его.

— Ты ненавидел, когда тебя звали Джеймсом, — пробормотал Стив.

Джеймс снова рассмеялся.

— Я выбрал это имя, когда придумывал новую личность для США. Джеймс Барнаби.

— Правда? — Стив не смог сдержать смех от схожести имен. — Почему?

— Мне предложили на выбор несколько имен. Я сразу схватился за это. Никогда не задумывался почему. Оно просто звучало… правильно?

Стив поцеловал его еще раз, крепче.

— Может быть, ты помнишь больше, чем осознаешь.

Джеймс качнул головой.

— Мне нравится имя Джеймс, — хрипло признался он.

— Я буду звать тебя как ты захочешь, — горячо произнес Стив. — Лишь бы ты разрешил мне звать тебя своим.

Джеймс, нахмурившись, провел металлическим пальцем вниз по носу Стива.

— Ты не можешь знать, буду ли я таким, как он. Я не помню тебя, нас… Бруклин. Я помню Россию.

Накрывший Стива смех вряд ли добавил веса его аргументам, но он не мог остановиться. Он смеялся, вжавшись лицом в грудь Джеймса. Тот терпеливо ждал, пока Стив успокоится.

— Прости, — выдавил Стив, выпрямляясь и коротко целуя Джеймса в губы.

— Смейся-смейся, — проворчал Джеймс. — Я буду смеяться, когда ты попытаешься придумать себе оправдание.

Ласково улыбаясь, Стив пожал плечами.

— Ладно, карты на стол. Я не могу обещать, что не буду ждать его проснувшихся воспоминаний. Я могу обещать, — Стив заговорил громче, когда Джеймс нахмурился. — Если ты никогда не вспомнишь, это не будет иметь значение. Я полюбил Баки задолго до того, как узнал, что такое любовь. Нам было… хорошо вместе, но я шесть лет живу, зная, что он умер. Умер и никогда ко мне не вернется. И если ты хоть на мгновение подумал, что мне все равно, каким ты вернулся, то ты рехнулся.

Глаза Джеймса были широко распахнутыми, дикими и яростными.

— А твой отряд? — надавил он.

— У них есть право голоса только в том случае, если ты — наше задание.

— И что тогда? — с потемневшими глазами спросил Джеймс. — Если кто-то заплатит тебе за мою голову, прикажет тебе?

Стив сел прямее, серьезно глядя на Джеймса, потому что тот, видимо, считал эту возможность вполне вероятной.

— В основном зависит от причины, — честно ответил Стив. — Но первым делом я приду к тебе. Один.

Джеймс фыркнул, но его плечи заметно расслабились.

— Я рассчитываю на это, — сказал Джеймс, но он по-прежнему звучал неуверенно.

— Я так и сделаю, — пообещал Стив. — Они близки мне, близки как семья, но я не собираюсь ставить работу выше личной жизни. — Стив хотел сказать — выше сердца, но подумал, что это может спугнуть Джеймса. Он скажет это позже, когда Джеймс убедится, что от него можно не опасаться предательства.

— В моей жизни было множество людей, множество организаций, обещавших мне всякое, если я соглашусь исполнять их приказы, приму их веру. Я не стану этого делать, Стив. Я свой собственный человек, и не откажусь от себя ни за что. Я хочу тебя. Я хочу разобраться, действительно ли я твой Баки. Я не хочу, чтобы в это вмешивались какие-то организации.

— Значит, их не будет, — легко ответил Стив. Это будет не просто, с учетом того, что ЩИТ фактически считал его своей собственностью, но он сделает это, если этого хочет Джеймс. — За мной приглядывают, поэтому тебе придется дать мне время, чтобы избавиться от них, но если это то, что ты хочешь…

— Да, — ответил Джеймс. — Я буду незаметным. Я только… — Он облизал губы. — Я доверяю тебе, хотя мы только что познакомились. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то попытался воспользоваться доверием, предназначенным только для тебя.

Стив мягко притянул Джеймса к себе и поцеловал, сладко, нежно и неторопливо. Джеймс тихо всхлипнул, словно этот поцелуй был значительнее их страстного секса, а в следующее мгновение дверь в комнату с грохотом распахнулась. И хотя первой реакцией Стива было защитить Джеймса, тот оказался быстрее. Он столкнул Стива с кровати, перекатился, выхватил пистолет из валявшихся на полу брюк и, закрыв Стива своим телом, направил оружие на дверь, на Наташу, хладнокровно целившуюся в него из двух своих.

— Ха, — сказала Наташа.

— Ты опять нарываешься, чтобы я тебя подстрелил? — распрямляясь, спросил Джеймс. — В какое-нибудь более болезненное место на этот раз?

После этого Стив выскользнул из-под Джеймса, вставая между ними, прекрасно зная, что нет смысла просить их опустить оружие.

— Ты и так уничтожил для меня пляжный отдых в бикини, — сказала Наташа, и Стив фыркнул в унисон с Джеймсом. Как будто Наташу всерьез волновали бикини. — Я, честно говоря, подумала, что ты пытаешься его убить.

— С какой стати? — спросил Джеймс. — Ты отдала его мне.

Джеймс встал и отошел к своим вещам, совершенно не обеспокоенный собственной наготой, зато и не направляя больше пистолет на Наташу. Приняв предложение перемирия, она тоже опустила оружие, а затем усмехнулась, оглядев Стива. Покраснев, тот схватил одеяло и завернулся в него по пояс.

— Это же Стив, — сказала Наташа. — Он либо согласился бы переспать с тобой, либо затеял драку, и тогда, — она неопределенно помахала пистолетом. — Убийство.

— Эй, — возмутился Стив.

Джеймс замер, натянув брюки до середины бедер.

— Хм, — с серьезным лицом произнес он. — Возможно, ты права.

— Разумеется, я права, — произнесла Наташа, перекрыв обиженный писк Стива. — И? — Она посмотрела на Стива. — Что дальше?

Стив, покраснев, прокашлялся.

— Джеймс вернется со мной домой.

Пистолет замер в воздухе, и Наташа тяжело посмотрела на Джеймса.

— И ты согласился? — ровно спросила она.

— Мне надо завершить это дело, но да. — Джеймс смягчившимися глазами посмотрел на Стива, и у того в очередной раз перехватило дыхание. — Я согласился.

— Ого, — тихо произнесла Наташа.

— Кстати, насчет этого. — Стив посмотрел на нее. — Тони, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты удалил все упоминания о Джеймсе из этой операции. У вас не было проблем?

— У Клинта рука застряла в вазе, — ответила Наташа, рассматривая Стива как экзотическую рыбу в аквариуме. — Но мы справились. Джеймс присоединится к нам, когда разберется с нынешним контрактом?

— Не уверен, что ему этого хочется, — ответил Стив, бросив взгляд на Джеймса.

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами. Было слишком рано говорить об этом, Джеймсу нужно было узнать их ближе, научится доверять им больше, чем просто коллегам Стива. Может быть когда-нибудь потом. Стив ничего не ожидал.

— Печально, — сказала Наташа, и это прозвучало как самая блестящая рекомендация, которую Стив от нее когда-либо слышал.

— А теперь, — напряженно произнес Стив, — проваливайте, чтобы я мог одеться.

— Печально, — повторил Джеймс наташины слова, в точности копируя ее интонации.

— Это все ты начал, — проворчал Стив.

Джеймс с Наташей рассмеялись, но, к счастью, подруга направилась к двери, и Стив спустил ноги с кровати. Через мгновение Джеймс оказался у него на коленях, растеряв всю равнодушную холодность. Запрокинув голову Стива, он страстно поцеловал его, жарко и настойчиво, как ураган. Стив, беспомощный перед натиском, тяжело дышал и хватался за его спину.

— Как я найду тебя? — спросил Джеймс.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Я дам тебе свой адрес и номер телефона. Дай мне две недели, чтобы разобраться с моим начальством. Ты будешь в безопасности. — Он взял лицо Джеймса в ладони. — Не смей даже надеяться, что я передумаю. Я бы целую жизнь тебя ждал, но предпочту этого не делать.

Джеймс, покраснев, кивнул и снова поцеловал его.

— Я долго ждал, чтобы снова найти тебя, — пробормотал он. — Я приду.

Стив не мог перестать улыбаться, не сомневаясь, что Джеймс говорит правду.


End file.
